Five Percent
by NotSoAngelic60
Summary: A story of OCs and their lives with the Flock. Kaid, Phinn, and Anna are the first of the "FAILED" experiments of the School. Follow them on their quest to find the ever allusive Flock.
1. Prologue

**Warning: This is the collaboration of two great writers. However, there are OC's, because one writer *ahem* Noon *ahem* likes to put enough OC's in her stories to piss everyone off. As for the pairings, Fax, Niggy, and perhaps a wee bit of Della in the end.**

**We don't own anything recognizable. If we did, we would charge you. As it is, we don't profit for this.**

**~Arian**

**~Noon**

Anna's left wing crumpled in to her body and sent her spinning downward quickly. She saw her friends talking far below her, not watching her death fall. The air sped past her and stole her words of warning. Finally, when she was less than forty feet above them, the gray head looked up and gave a cry of alarm. The expression of horror on Anna's face simply made the other man laugh. She frowned, snapped out her brilliant blue left wing and banked before hitting either of her friends.

Kaid was now puzzled, but when he noticed the fierce scowl Anna was sending at Phinn, understanding dawned on his face. "What if I was really hurt!" She demanded of the sandy haired boy. "What if I was in trouble!"

He grinned back at her, unabashed. "You fly better than most birds. I really didn't see a need for me to be worried."

"You just watch! One of these days I'm going to be seriously injured, and you're going to laugh until I crash and die, and then my gravestone will have to read 'Anna 15, who died because her best friend was an ass!"

Greenish gray scales flashed in the sun as Kaid moved forward to separate the bickering two. "Where are we, Anna?"

Anna sighed. "I can see a small town about three hundred kilometers south of here. Who knew Russia was so unpopulated?"

"Us," Phinn sighed, "It's not like we went on many field trips."

Phinn watched Kaid shiver and rub his arms, trying to use the heat from the friction. "Damn it! The scientists just had to give me the ability to shiver without warm blood!"

Anna and Phinn shared a look. "I think we need to get him out of here."

"Come on Kaid. We need our fearless leader," Phinn coaxed.

"Wait! How come I'm the leader!"

Anna wrapped her arms around Kaid, trying to keep him warm. "Because you're the smartest and oldest. And we need you if we're ever going to find Fang's group."

**Like it? Please ask any Q., we'll do our best to answer them all.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note From the Authors: Each chapter will be posted by the alternate author. I.E. I (Noon) am writing chapter 1 while Arian is writing chapter 2. Just a heads up. **

**Enjoy!**

**~Noon**

"Oh damn," said Anna when the shuffling of snow turned out to be Kaid starting his hibernation. She hit Phinn on the back and chirped, "Well good lucky carrying him!" and continued to walk towards the town she'd spotted earlier.

Phinn sighed and tossed Kaid over his shoulder. "Come on, buddy," Phinn said, "just a few more days." Anna adjusted her tail awkwardly under her shirt. "Just let it out, Anna," Phinn said.

"No way! What if someone saw it?" Anna said and fiddled with it more.

"Who's going to see it? We're in the middle of a blizzard and nowhere. You're free to literally spread your wings and fly. You know, so we can see how far away we are now," Phinn said with a sly smile.

"Fine." She spread her wings through two holes in the back of her turtle neck. She jumped high and caught wind beneath her wings, which wasn't hard in the blizzard. She let the currents take her up and scouted ahead.

"Should be about another two hours," Anna said as she landed, "three at most."

"Well that's good. I think Kaid's lost some weight," Phinn said while trudging through the snow with Kaid. Anna folded her wings close against herself.

"Running from the Erasers can do that to you," Anna said. The two were silent for a while. "Do you regret leaving?"

"What?" Phinn asked and stood at a surprised halt.

"Well… What other life do we know?" Anna said. She tucked in her wings tighter. "At least no one can see us back there…"

"HA!" Phinn said suddenly with a smirk. "Who wouldn't want to see all of this?" He strut a pose, still with Kaid over his shoulder.

"You better be talking about Kaid, cause those gills are not going to get you a girl's number anytime soon," Anna said and pointed to Phinn's neck.

"Well those wings of yours sure would be an eye pleaser. I wonder if birds would migrate up here to see them," Phin said and pulled out Anna's brilliant blue wings. She tucked them in quickly and struggled with her shirt again.

"I-is Kaid looking like he's going to wake up anytime soon?"

"Let me check." Phinn shook Kaid a bit.

"Don't be so insensitive, you idiot!" Anna hit Phinn's head causing them to start bickering again. They were able to stop long enough to make sure that they, and their very impressive leader, were successfully disguised as humans. Nobody suspected a thing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Arian here, I hope this might clear up any confusion the previous chapter may have caused. I hope you all had a very merry Christmas, or happy whatever-you-celebrate. Semi-random fact: I love Star Trek. If you do too, you'll know why I mentioned it.**

**P.S. from Noon; I edited the accents.**

"Hey!" All heads in the bar swiveled to observe the newcomers. In a town like Inta -completely severed from the rest of the world by a year-round blizzard- everyone knew everyone. And these newcomers weren't rugged explorers, either. They were a motley trio, each wearing the same outfit; jeans, knee-high boots, and a simple black turtleneck. Anna's blue hair was short and a shocking color in a whitewashed village like this. Alternately, Phinn's longer hair fell to just below his neck, covering his gills. But what attracted the attention more than their matching clothes and Anna's hair was that Phinn couldn't possibly be more than eighteen, yet he was carrying a man much larger than him.

Anna was happy to finally be in a warmer climate, but her friend was still in trouble. "Our friend needs help! Anybody a doctor?" A burly man stood up across the room and crossed quickly to the three strangers. Anna shared a glance with Phinn, silently asking if he would be okay. He inclined his head. The blond hair fell across his face.

"Frostbite?" the man asked in a worried, hushed voice as he reached them. At Phinn's frantic nod, he motioned for the teen to follow him and bring his passenger. As they headed down the back, housing part of the bar, the middle-aged man called out, "Natasha, imma take dem to a vroom." His first full sentence revealed a heavy Russian accent that Kaid, Anna, and Phinn lacked.

The man opened a random door in the hallway and waved the tan boy inside. "Put him on de bed." At the man's order, Phinn leaned down and carefully rolled his friend onto thick quilt covering the mattress. The man left the room silently and returned with a large black bag.

He took out a stethoscope and listened to Kaid's heart before turning to Phinn in horror. "He has no heawtbeat!"

Phinn grimaced, but didn't look surprised. "Sir, I know this may come as a shock, but I swear, my friend is still alive." Something in Phinn's eyes must have convinced the man standing over Kaid's limp form, for he bent down, and put his hands against Kaid's chest.

"I vill need you to help." He started pumping his hands, keeping an even rhythm. Phinn stared at unsurely at the procedure. "Vell? C'mon boy, starwt he'ping!" The man bent over Kaid and listened to a heartbeat that was slow and barely there before continuing to perform CPR.

Anna chose that moment to join them and save Phinn, who was still at a loss over what to do. "Here." She tossed Phinn two hot water bottles and came to the other side of the bed next to the man who was pumping at Kaid's heart. She took two hot water bottles she still had in her hands and placed them against his sides, putting a third on his diaphragm. Phinn put his two on Kaid's feet to pull the warmth into his extremities. As the man prepared to listen to Kaid's heart again, Kaid sucked in a shuddering breath and began shivering again as his body awoke from hibernation.

Anna sighed. "I'll go ask for some more." She left again.

The man shivered as well in the chill of the unused room. "Erm, I'm Pyotr Chekov. So… vhy did he not 'ave a heawtbeat? And vhy didn't you help?" He seemed bewildered.

"Our friend here… the one whose life you saved… he's… well, the term is cold-blooded." Phinn tried to gauge Pyotr's expression, but there was no change from bewilderment. Phinn elaborated. "His name is Kaid. And he isn't completely human. Neither am I, by the way, but I'm not cold-blooded."

Anna came back with three more hot water bottles and an electric blanket. After arranging them around Kaid, she turned to Pyotr. "What's your name?"

Pyotr didn't answer her, obviously in shock. "Awre you… not 'uman too?"

Anna spun on her heel and furiously glared at Phinn. "Great, because if the lab finds out we aren't dead, then there'll be rumors of freaks running around! Then we'll really have Erasers after us! It won't be a lab test then, Phinn!"

"Sorry, Anna, but he wanted to know!" The teen was remorseful of making Anna mad, but he obviously didn't regret his actions. "And he did save Kaid's life! Doesn't that count for something?"

Anna was pacified a bit at remembering this man's attempts to save a stranger's life. "Can you keep a secret? I mean, you have to, you already know it, but are we going to have to worry about this getting out?"

Pyotr shook his head. "I may not know evwrything, but I most certaintly can keep a confidence." A small smile spread on Anna's face.

"Then I'm Anna. And, no, I'm not fully human." Her voiced became quieter during the last part, as though she was ashamed.

"And you are… not cold- bloaded? Like him?" he pointed to Kaid.

"Nope!" Phinn grinned and flopped onto a chair in the corner of the small room. Anna started pacing. "She's the coolest one of us all! Though I am mighty close…" he stroked the blond stubble on his chin. "Of course, she can't breathe underwater… does that mean I'm cooler, Annie?"

"Ann_a_," she corrected. "And I don't care about that. Wait, I didn't get your name."

"Pyotr." He looked at Phinn as though Phinn had just given him a million dollars. "You can breathe undevatear?" Phinn nodded proudly. "And vhat can you do?"

Anna ducked her head and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'I have stupid wings'. Phinn wrapped an arm around her waist as soon as her pacing brought her within reach and pulled her into his lap. "Annie," he started, grinning genuinely at her, "can fly. She has more talented wings than any bird you ever saw, and they are the prettiest blue. And-" Anna had started blushing at his compliments, but shoved herself out of his lap and patted herself down before he could continue.

"I can pay for rooms. One will be fine. We only need to stay for a day." Phinn, back to his more serious nature, nodded his head once in agreement. "We will be out of here after then."

Pyotr noticed the flaw in their plan. "Vhat are you going to do? Stumble into de next town you find vith him over a shouldear? Usinsk is the closest village, and it is over vone hundread kilometers avey!"

Phinn sighed tiredly. "Sure, but what can we do about it? We need to get to whatever town you just mentioned, and then the next town, and so on until we find the people we're looking for."

"And who are you looking for?"

Anna answered this question with conviction. "People like us. People with answers."

"We think they're going to be somewhere in Europe, but we need to find them soon." Phinn threaded his fingers through his hair in frustration. "They move around a lot."

Pyotr drummed his fingers against his leg. "'ow about dis; you stay fore tree days, and I'll find one of dem fancy self-heating coats for 'im." He jerked a thumb towards Kaid. "Den you will be vrested _and_ preparwed." Pyotr's accent mangled the r's.

Phinn looked at Anna for confirmation while he said, "That's very kind of you. I can promise we will try not to cause any problems." He paused, then swallowed with some difficulty. "And may I get a glass of water?" Anna chuckled quietly to herself.

"Glitches, glitches…" she muttered darkly as Pyotr went in search of water.

**Oh, and between me and Noon, this has turned into a competition. We've set rules and everything, but it boils down to this: when we finish this story, we want y'all to review and tell us who is a better writer. Just to let you know.**

**~Arian**


	4. Chapter 3

**Note from Noon: So sorry this is late guys, I lost the paper I'd written it in for a few weeks, but I recently found it so, here it is! Again, sorry for the wait.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Noon**

For the third time, in a third language, the overhead announcer called, "Now boarding flight A10," over the current stream of business men and women, unaccompanied-minors and their escorts, and the ever popular Cinnabun goers. A catchy yet annoyingly familiar ring sounded. "Now boarding passengers with class A tickets," it continued.

Kaid looked at the three plane tickets. "Phinn, Anna, you two take the two seats beside each other," Kaid instructed and distributed the tickets accordingly.

"How long's this flight?" Anna asked skimming the ticket feverishly. "6 hours?" she exclaimed. "I can't sit next to _him_ for 6 freaking hours?"

"You'll have to make the best of it," Kaid said and put his hands back in his pockets. "If something happens, I want you two to have each other to rely on."

Anna pouted while Phinn put his arm around her waist. At the security cheek, the rent-a-cop saw the three teenagers and motioned for them to step aside. He had all of them do the regular routine; taking off their shoes, hats, coats, basically anything that could be easily removed. Examining each of their physical characteristics was hard enough without the "costume make-up" on. Various blotches of scales around Kaid's face couldn't hide his ethnicity to someone with a trained eye.

The rent-a-cop noticed Kaid had a heavy Korean physical structure, but there was some hint of American blood in him. Phinn's blonde hair made it easy to label him as a German. To many, Anna looked like she could be from any European country, and they'd be right to think so. Anna had no specific ethnicity, and her blue hair and eyes didn't help.

Once they got clearance to move ahead, Phinn went off to find a water fountain while Kaid quickly put his jacket and hat back on and walked about impatiently. Anna waited at the gate in silence, trying not to be noticed. Phinn turned with two bottles of water and sat beside Anna.

"I can't wait to get to Germany," Phinn said with a cherry smiled.

"I just hope the Flock hasn't moved on yet," Anna said with a slight sigh.

Phinn put his water bottles in his lap and comforted Anna with a reassuring arm. "We'll find them, Annie," he attempted to be comforting, but was rewarded with an elbow to the gut. "Ha, sorry, but really, don't worry," he said as he rubbed his stomach to soothe the pain.

Anna put her head on his shoulder as they waited to be called on to board. She and Phinn brightened at the site of Kaid returning with McDonalds. They were about to eat when they were called to board.

They got in line to board. Behind them was an old woman and her nurse. The people in front of them were big, hairy, rugged men. They reminded Kaid of the Erasers from the facility.

Every year, he guessed his birthday, the scientists would run tests on him. They'd usually test his physical endurance by setting Erases lose and letting him run and hide for hours. It was different with all of them. Phinn used to only be able to breathe underwater, but after 18 years of careful experimentation, he can go on land for about two hours without a glass of water. If he stays out longer than that, he'll start to suffocate and eventually die. Anna's was completely different. The scientists used to chain her by her neck to see how much weight she would carry while flying. The chain was necessary to keep her from flying away.

Kaid hated the way they were treated. He wanted to escape from the beginning, but before, he'd always found some rational reason to stay. Then he meet Phinn and Anna, and he knew he couldn't hide behind his excuses anymore. Out of them all, Anna was the youngest and the worst treated. Kaid swore for her sake, he'd get them out. And he did.

He ignored Anna and Phinn's usual banter to listen to the Eraser-like men in front of them.

"What the hell are those bird brats even doing in Germany?" said one at a low growl.

"Some big stuff's going on at Itex," another said a bit calmer. "supposedly the brats started a roit."

The first one scoffed. "Figures."

In the terminal, where the engines were roaring loud, Kaid pulled Anna and Phinn aside and told them what he'd heard from the now undeniably real Erasers.

"They really are in Germany!" Anna shouted loud enough for only Kaid and Phinn could hear. She was obviously excited. Quite unusual for her normal pessimistic self.

"They may be moving, Anna. Don't get your hopes up," Kaid reminded her. Anna's smile lessened causing Phinn to think fast.

"We'll find them, "he said with a gentle smile.

"Hey keeds! Get your butts on ze plane!" one of the Russian stewardess yelled at the three of them. She shut and locked the door behind them.

The takeoff and beginning safety guidelines went by without a hitch. Anna seemed relaxed, but the boys, being comfortable with ground and below-ground heights, were fidgeting. Anna's bird genes made her so at ease it was almost like she was dead.

"Is she passed out?" Kaid asked through the space between Phinn and Anna's seats. Phinn nudged her a bit and she collapsed on his shoulder. Phinn looked back to Kaid and nodded.

"Good, lets talk," Kaid said plainly then looked to the heavily medicated elderly woman beside him. Her hurgle let him know she was too sedated by morphine to understand them.

"What about?" Phinn asked without moving, as not to disturb Anna.

"She's been passing out a lot more frequently lately, don't you think?"

"She's probably just stressed because we're so close to finding them."

"Well maybe, but you've also been drinking a lot more water too."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"_AND_ I've been going into hibernation. That's never happened before."

"What's your point, Kaid?"

"It's a theory… but I think our powers are starting to get out of control and the scientists at the facility knew that."

"So?"

"They were trying to fix that before we…" Kaid took a moment to collect his thoughts, review the evidence, and come to the same conclusion that he'd been thinking about since he saw an Eraser drop dead for the first time.

"Before we what?" Phinn asked. He turned around to face Kaid, letting Anna's limp body fall to his chest. Phinn gave a look to Kaid, letting him know he had his full attention.

"Before we… expire."


End file.
